


Secrets

by Crunchysunrises



Series: Tenebrious [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Gen, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crunchysunrises/pseuds/Crunchysunrises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi, Rin, and Obito all have their secrets, some more deadly than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> **Content Notes:** None  
>  **Disclaimer:** I have no rights to or within the Naruto franchises, copyrights, characters or trademarks. This is for fun, not profit.  
>  **Additional Notes:** Written for the KakaSaku Community on Dreamwidth's Last Fan Standing Challenge. This fic also answers the "truth or dare" square on my Tropes Bingo Card and the "Angst" square on my Dark Fantasy Bingo Card.

**Three can keep a secret...**

"I'm not Takehashi Rin," Rin admits, her words slurred. Obito has dosed her with serious painkillers. "I killed her and took her place. This isn't even my face. Plastic surgery."

"Oh yeah?" asks Obito, who is tending to Rin's injuries. He is always willing to go along with her. "Who are you really, then?"

"We don't have names, free will, or emotions, just codenames and social interaction training. I am nothing. But if I could have loved, I would have loved you, Obito. Since we're going to die here, I just thought you ought to know."

"We aren't going to die here," Obito says tightly. "Right, Kakashi?"

"I've got a plan."

The plan goes terribly. The Rock nin bring the whole damn mountain down, Kakashi is hit by falling debris, and Obito is crushed in his place.

"I love you guys. Always have. That's my secret," Obito says, his voice slurred. He and Kakashi have both been dosed with so many painkillers that Kakashi cannot feel... anything. Since Rin is transplanting Obito's remaining eye to him, that is probably a good thing. "Since I'm going to die here, I just thought that you ought to know."

"Since we're all probably going to die here, you should know that the Hatake are loyal to the death," Kakashi sighs. Feeling talkative because of the painkillers, he adds, "But we belong to Kumogakure. We founded that village, you know. I'm a spy."

"You're a tool, too," Rin notes. "Obito is the only real boy among us."

Perhaps that is why Obito is the only one who dies in that cave.

**...if two of them are dead.**

Rin knows that it is only a matter of time until either she kills Kakashi and reports his activities to Danzo-sama or Kakashi kills her and reports her activities to his superiors. Until their stalemate is resolved, however, both are content to keep the other's secret lest their own be revealed.

Rin knows that she is an exceptional shinobi. She also knows that Kakashi is better.

To guard against her information being lost, Rin writes it in a letter. She makes a copy of her letter and tucks it into a book in her apartment for Kakashi to find and destroy. Then, Rin packs for her mission to Land of Water with Kakashi's new team.

Shinobi spaces are, without exception, littered with hidden compartments and secret passageways. The best hiding place in Rin's office within the hospital is a cubby beneath the floorboards. One of Rin's predecessors had filled it with sake bottles. Usually, Rin's desk stands on top of the cubby.

That day, however, Rin laboriously moves her desk, accesses the cubby, and stuffs the original letter and all of her medical journals in with her predecessor's dusty sake bottles. Then she re-seals the cubby, pushes her desk back into place, and goes to meet Kakashi's team at the gates.

When Rin is tragically killed in action, she is hardly surprised.


End file.
